A Marriage Contrived for False Tranquility
by Mr Sir XVII
Summary: After years of war between Ylisse and Plegia, new leaders gain power in both countries and peace ensues. To strengthen the bonds between the Halidom and Plegia, Exalt Emmeryn proposes an arranged marriage. Chrom X F!Robin. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Arranged Marriage, by Ekaterine**

I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters inside, *insert more legal stuff here*

* * *

><p><strong>A Marriage Contrived for False Tranquility<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Robin sat absently at her large and decorative vanity, staring blankly into the large mirror in front of her. The image reflected back was something she never wished to see.

Her face, normally quite tan and full of freckles, was spotless and pale from her heavy makeup. Her silvery-white hair was long and flowing instead of her usual neat and tidy pigtails that reached her shoulders. Bright makeup highlighted her lips. Soft eyeshadow and mascara completed the formal look. Most people would say that makeup makes a woman more attractive, but for Robin, it was the complete opposite.

For years, Ylisse and Plegia had been at war with each other, constantly fighting for glory. Ylisse's old Exalt had invaded Robin's homeland to pillage and loot the so-called "inferior country". Though Plegia's leader at that time had tried to fight back against the fierce attackers, nothing had worked. Eventually the leaders of both Ylisse and Plegia had passed away, and new rulers took control. Exalt Emmeryn of the Halidom, and King Validar of the Theocracy. Peace ensued between the two nations for quite some time.

However, Exalt Emmeryn did not want to end the peace there. To strengthen the new bonds between Ylisse and Plegia, a proposal was sent to Validar: An arranged marriage between the Prince of Ylisse and the Princess of Plegia.

Validar was quick to accept the proposal, but not for peaceful intentions. The King had been secretly drafting an army for the purpose of revenge on Ylisse. While the illusion of peace was draped over Exalt Emmeryn and the Halidom, Validar would invade the country and claim its land, exactly as Ylisse did to Plegia years ago. It seemed like the perfect plan.

Of course, for Robin, it might as well had been a death sentence. The Princess wanted nothing to do with any marriage, or even relationships for that matter. All she wanted was to be left alone in Plegia's royal library to her studies. But her father would let nothing stop his plans. Robin remembered the first time she found out about the marriage.

* * *

><p>Plegia Royal Library, April 9th.<p>

The Library was the largest collection of books and tomes in the entire country. It was a blessing for Robin to live so close to it, as it was the only place in Plegia where she could satisfy her hunger for knowledge. As per the usual, Robin was found in her usual seat at a large wooden table, piled high with tactical guides and history books, along with the occasional magic tome. Though the room didn't get much use and was quite dirty, Robin loved it. The quiet room was dimly lit from a few candles and musky-smelling, and the simple wooden bookshelves were worn and warped from years of use. No one ever bothered her. Actually, no one ever came into the library, Robin was always alone. However, the Princess never minded. It was a second home to her, and much cozier than the Royal Palace, in her opinion.

The calm tranquility of the room was harshly broken when the doors of the library were pushed open, slamming swiftly into the walls. Robin jumped at the noise and looked up to see the figure stepping through the doorway.

"Robin!" The familiar voice echoed through the empty room.

The Princess stood, pushing her reading glasses up to the bridge of her freckled nose and marking her page with a bookmark. "Yes Father? What is it?"

"I have great news for the both of us." Validar approached Robin's table, the sounds of his heels resounding through the library.

Robin smiled. She secretly hoped the plans for the library's renovation were approved.

"A Ylissian messenger arrived earlier today, bearing a proposal from the Exalt herself." He reached into his black robes and produced a white envelope, bearing the blue Mark of the Exalt. He withdrew the letter within and held it in front of him. "Let me read this word for word… Let's see.

"'_Dear King Validar and the Plegian Royal Family,_

"'_The peace between our two nations has been fruitful for everyone. Our economies have benefited dramatically and many reforms have been made to lessen the burden of trade and transit.' _

"Ugh, if only she didn't write so pompously. I'll skip to the good part." Validar skimmed through the rest of the document, looking for the paragraph containing the good news.

"Ah! Here it is. _'In order to sustain peace between the Halidom of Ylisse and Plegia for centuries of prosperity, I, Exalt Emmeryn, would love to propose a marriage between my dearest brother and Prince of Ylisse, Chrom, and your daughter, Robin, the Princess of Plegia. Signed, Exalt Emmeryn.'_" He held the letter up proudly.

Robin felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach as her eyes grew wide. She stood emotionless, still trying to comprehend what her father had said. Marriage? A mixed feeling of nervousness and anger toward the unexpected news welled up inside her. She clenched her fists tightly, but kept silent.

"Robin? Are you not happy? This is great news!" He exclaimed.

Robin looked downward, sitting back down and sulking into her chair. A small tear formed in her eye.

Validar's smile faded as his temper flared. "Daughter, I hold in my hand the ticket to conquering Ylisse, and you are saddened by this?" He slammed his fist on the table, crumpling the letter in the process. "Have you forgotten what the past Exalt did to our great nation? Raided our villages and tortured our people, that's what!"

Robin looked away from her raging father, trying her hardest to fight back the oncoming tears.

"We've been planning our counter-attack for years. Years! How dare you challenge your father?! You'll do what you're told, when you're told! Do you understand?!" Validar was nearly screaming now, creating even more echoes throughout the room. His violent breathing and clenched fists scared Robin, as this was the image she remembered of her father when him and her mother used to fight.

A silent tear trailed down Robin's cheek, though she stayed silent. She stared back at her father, wide eyed and terrified.

"I said, do you understand?!" The King barked once more.

Quickly, Robin nodded her head as she felt another fall from her face.

"Good." Validar tucked the crumpled letter back into his robe, leaving the envelope sitting on Robin's table. Turning on his heel, he exited the library, letting the heavy wooden doors slamming behind him.

Robin was powerless to stop the tears now, as she broke down. Her tears streamed from her clouded eyes and fell to the pages of her open book, ruining the ink and paper. Her chest heaved as she softly sobbed. Picking up her head, she saw the remnants of the envelope. She quickly picked it up and shredded it in one clean motion.

She was now bounded by a chain, not just to her future husband, but to her father and country as well.

* * *

><p>She shuddered at the painful memory and snapped back to reality. The face in the mirror still taunted her, as if she didn't know the person looking back at her.<p>

Church bells sounded outside, and Robin pulled herself away from the vanity and moved to the balcony. The palace courtyard was filling with people: Some patrons of the wedding, others guards and soldiers from both Ylisse and Plegia. The sight saddened her. A new life of boredom and duty was hours from Robin. She pushed the thought from her mind and returned to the vanity, resting her chin in her hand.

A knock was heard at the door. "Who is it?" Robin bitterly called

"It's your sister, let me in before I break the door down myself." Aversa replied in her usual, alluring tone.

"It's unlocked, but I'd prefer it if you leave me alone."

Aversa ignored her sister and entered the room.

"Wow, quite the suite you've got." She gazed around the room, admiring the lavish tapestries and decorative furniture in the large room. Everything was luxurious, from the spotless white marble countertops in the bathroom to the silk curtains and bedspread. The rooms in Plegia Castle were nothing compared to this.

"Your room isn't this nice?"

"Not nearly. I guess they want to give the bride a good impression." She sneered, looking to her sister to see her reaction.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. I hope you know that this wedding is going to destroy me. I hope Father gets the invasion done quickly so I can go back home. I already miss the library." Robin replied.

Aversa scoffed. "You're always in that damned library. Would it kill you to go outside for once?" She sat down on the soft king sized canopy bed and sprawled out, very un-ladylike.

Robin didn't bother to respond. She stared at her face in the mirror instead, keeping her blank expression.

Aversa looked up. "Hey, sourpuss. Don't touch your face like that, you'll smear your makeup."

Robin quickly stood up, facing her sister and ignoring her again. "Why couldn't it be you? Why was I chosen to marry that spoiled Prince? Why me? Why must my life be ruined?" Robin pouted.

Aversa shrugged. "I guess I have a bit of a reputation around these parts. You don't want a crazy weirdo like me to marry the Prince of blasted Ylisse, do you? If I was that Exalt, I'd prefer an introverted bookworm dweeb like you over someone whose destroyed castle walls when they're angry. Plus, I'm older than the Prince. It's custom in Ylisse for the bride to be younger than the groom." She smirked. "Besides, I have no power over this matter, I'm just here to see you embarrass yourself during the ceremony."

Robin returned to the balcony. The sound of bells and conversing people filled the air. It was about an hour until the wedding started.

Robin was getting antsy now, as her heart rate increased. She was nervous. Nervous about being wed to a stranger in front of every important nobleman and woman in the Halidom. Nervous about kissing said stranger. She had never seen this man before, only hear his name. The entire concept of the arranged marriage sent chills down Robin's spine.

"Calm down Robin. I can hear you hyperventilating from all the way over here. All you have to do is get close to the Royal Family and lure them into a false sense of security. The Father comes along, and bam!" Aversa smacked her fist into her other hand. "We've got these dumb Ylissians right where we want them."

"But Exalt Emmeryn seems like a nice person! She's different that her father!" Robin explained. "I feel terrible doing this to innocent people. And think of all the townspeople and villagers whose lives will be ruined during the invasion! I can't have that on my consciousness!"

Aversa scoffed. "You certainly take after Mother more than Father." She sat up from her spot on the bed. "Just remember what the past Exalt did to our people, alright? We have every right for revenge on these stupid Ylissians. Got it?"

Robin sat back down in her chair at the vanity. "Yes, Aversa…" She nodded.

"Perfect. I'm going to get ready, I suggest you do the same." She gestured to the flowing white dress hanging off her bed. "Only an hour until showtime!~" She sang happily.

Robin sighed again drearily, gazing back at her reflection in the mirror. _If only I wasn't a Princess_, she thought.

Robin rose from her chair to fetch the dress, calling the Ylissian maids to help put it on.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading. Sorry about my absence, I've been procrastinating constantly and haven't found much time to write. But I had some inspiration lately, so I wanted to make a new story. Don't worry, my other fic, Sweet Dreams, will be continuing shortly.<strong>

**Thanks for your support, and keep reviewing! I always appreciate seeing the things you have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ceremony

I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters inside, *insert more legal stuff here*

* * *

><p><strong>A Marriage Contrived for False Tranquility<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Ceremony**

Robin stepped back from her spot at the vanity and admired the beautiful dress she wore. The white silken dress was a low-cut ball gown style that hugged all of Robin's curves. It was frilled from the torso to train, similar to the fashions found in Rosanne. A sash was tied with a soft violet colored bow around her waist, the same color as the decorative floral embroidery at her breastline. The gown's sleeves hung gently around Robin's slim arms. Lavishly detailed lining ran up the length of the dress. However, Robin didn't care much for the extremely exaggerated train, which dragged on the floor a few feet behind her. Small white gloves obscured the Mark of Grima on her right hand.

The dress was definitely fit for royalty. It made Robin feel like a Princess from an old fairytale her mother would read to her before bed.

Robin spun around, looking at every part of the gown for any unconformities. But it was perfect. Happy with her appearance, she took the white veil from the vanity and retreated to the balcony to watch the guests arrive.

Since Robin had arrived in Ylisstol for the wedding, it was a strange hobby for her to watch the people on the streets. To her, it was fascinating to see the residents of a foreign country act. On the first day she arrived, she had sat on the balcony and watched the marketplace at noontime, just to see the hustle and bustle of the city. There was certainly nothing quite similar in Plegia. Only desert and small villages.

Robin sighed, gazing at a small group of people entering. One was a tall red haired woman who was laughing along with another girl, one with light brown hair and considerably shorter than her friend. Both wore similar winged ornaments in their hair. Robin once read that these ornaments symbolize their ranks as Pegasus Knights.

Behind them was a tall man with brown hair, wearing a well-kept suit of blue and silver armor. Even from the distance she was at, the sound of his armor was rather loud. She also noticed that he wore a full suit and jacket under his armor, complete with tie, instead of the usual chain mail. He didn't show much expression, unlike the three others walking beside him.

A woman and two other men were deep in conversation. The women, clad in red armor, seemed to be arguing with the muscular man without a shirt with the unkempt blonde hair. The other, his green armor similar to the woman's, looked on at his friend's antics with a smile.

They entered the large doors of Ylissitol Palace, leaving Robin to think. She never really had a friend before. She had spent time with her mother and Aversa in her early years, but she never had a true friend. Robin longed to leave a live of royalty to lead a simple villager's life, to have a job, to make friends, to live life to the fullest instead of cramped up inside a library for the rest of her life.

A knock was heard at Robin's door, pulling the Princess out of her thoughts.

"Come in," Robin called, not moving from her spot at the balcony.

Validar stepped into the room with Aversa behind him. "Daughter?"

Robin spun around. "Yes, Father?"

Validar was wearing a slim-fitted black suit and trouser with matching shoes and a purple tie. Aversa had a jet black close-fitting backless dress with similar heels.

"Are you ready? The ceremony is minutes away." Validar asked.

Robin sighed, looking to the floor. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this over with…"

"Then let us make haste to the chapel. We don't want to keep our future in-laws waiting, do we?" He turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving Aversa alone with Robin.

Robin stood silent, unsure whether to follow her father or to stay in her room to delay the wedding further. She sat back in her chair at the vanity, gazing into the mirror for any last touch-ups to her makeup.

"Hey, Robin." Aversa spoke up, softly.

Robin looked from the mirror to her sister.

"I know you don't want to go through with this, and I don't blame you. But Father is extremely confident in his plans. And I'm positive you're only doing this to avoid his rage," She leaned back on the open door, crossing her arms.

Robin nodded. "Why are you saying this, just to torment me?"

"No, for once in my life, I'm just trying to be nice. I'm hurt that you think your little old sister is a meany." she pouted, trying to fake being hurt. "Anyways, I wanted to give you this," Aversa pulled a leather bound book from behind her back and offered it to her sister.

Reluctantly, Robin took it from Aversa's hand and flipped through the tome. Every page was blank.

"I don't get it, what's this for?"

"It's a diary, stupid," Aversa said. "You've always been one for reading and writing, so I thought, y'know, maybe you'd want something to write your day down in? Maybe it would make your time in this damned country tolerable."

Robin looked through the book again and placed it on the vanity. Standing up, she carefully approached her sister, careful not to harm her dress, and pulled Aversa into a tight bear hug.

"Thanks, sis. I knew you had a soft side."

"Aw, no prob. Now please get off me, you'll wrinkle my dress." She pushed her sister away, smoothing out her dress. "I'll be in the chapel to find Father. Make sure you take a breath mint, okay? Don't make the Prince gag in front of everyone!" Aversa laughed, leaving Robin's room and shutting the door behind her.

Shaking her head to clear the thought of kissing a stranger, Robin returned to the vanity one final time to grab a necklace that was given to her by her mother. Once the silver chain was clasped around her neck, Robin made her way to find Validar.

* * *

><p>It was showtime.<p>

As each passing second ticked by, Robin seemed to shake a little more. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, her breath was staggered, and she couldn't sit still. Nervous was an understatement.

Robin had peeked into the chapel for a moment before it was her time to enter. The room was gigantic, with extremely high ceilings decorated with banners bearing the Brand of the Exalt. A skylight illuminated the entire chapel, highlighting the lush red carpet and pews upon pews of noblemen and women. She also spotted the group of six people she saw earlier standing in the corner of the room, along with a smaller girl with two blonde pigtails and a yellow dress, near the organist.

Now, Robin was awaiting her turn to enter the chapel and walk down the aisle with her father. Nervously, she kneaded the bouquet of roses in her hands.

Validar turned to his daughter, smiling. "Ready?"

Robin exhaled deeply, gathering herself. She nodded wordlessly in response.

The large doors of the chapel were thrown open, and everyone's eyes seemed to be fixed on the bride, slightly embarrassing her. Validar's left arm linked with Robin's right, and the two slowly walked down the aisle. Each step was practiced and clean, hiding every uncertainty Robin held. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead.

As the two neared the alter, Robin looked up and noticed the blue-haired prince. His navy blue suit was nicely fitted, but Robin didn't look at him for long. This was the man she was to be married to, yet she didn't want to even look at him.

She felt her father's arm leave her as she stepped up to the altar, standing next to the Prince. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he was at least a foot taller than her and much more muscular.

The priest stepped forward, raising his arms. He was a tall man with waist-length blonde hair and a strangely feminine figure and face. He looked friendly and caring, yet could be mistaken for a woman at any point.

"Dearly beloved and respected nobles of Ylisse," He started. "We are gathered here today to witness the holy union that will bring centuries of peace between the Halidom of Ylisse and the Theocracy of Plegia. As there are no vows to present, let us bear the rings to bind our couple in holy matrimony."

A little girl, about seven or eight years old, presented the two rings from a pillow.

The priest spoke again. "Do you, Chrom of Ylisse, take Robin to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for better or worse, until the end of your days?" His voice echoed loudly through the chapel.

_Chrom,_ Robin thought, _What a beautiful name._ She had never heard the Prince's name before.

He nodded, taking Robin's hand carefully. "I do."

Robin was slightly taken back with Chrom's sudden move, but didn't oppose it. His touch was strangely comforting.

"And do you," The priest started. "Robin of Plegia, take Chrom to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, for better or worse, until the end of your days?"

Robin paused. This was her time to back out, to refuse this new life. She took a deep breath.

She swallowed hard. "I do."

Robin looked to the crowd, scanning the pews for her father. He was nowhere to be found, nor was Aversa. Maybe they just stepped out for a bit?

Robin and Chrom took their respective rings for their partner. Robin held a plain silver band, bearing the Brand of the Exalt.

Robin offered her hand to Chrom, who took it and slid a beautiful silver band with a large Themis diamond onto her ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." His voice was soft, as if to comfort Robin.

Robin slid the band onto Chrom's finger slightly reluctantly. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest spoke up again, raising his arms. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Chrom listed Robin's veil slowly and moved closer to her calmly. Robin, on the other hand, didn't know whether to go through with the kiss or to turn away and flee. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest. Time seemed to stand still as she nervously puckered her lips. She'd never kissed anyone before, and the thought of doing so with stranger sickened her.

Chrom's lips met hers and pulled away after a second, leaving Robin to stand blushing awkwardly. But to her, it seemed like an eternity. The feeling was paralyzing.

Before Robin could register what just happened, the entire hall erupted in cheers for the newly wedded couple. Stunned, she touched her index finger to her lips, feeling the spot where Chrom just kissed her.

The priest raised his arms again, calling for a prayer. The chapel quieted, leaving the priest to say a few words.

"... And may Naga bless you with hope, enough to keep sunshine in your love, and fear, enough to keep you holding hands in the dark. May she light the way for you until the end of your days. In Naga's name we pray." The priest concluded, closing his tome and setting it on the alter.

Again, the hall cheered with praise for Robin and Chrom. Sighing in relief, Robin was glad the ceremony was over. She desperately needed time alone to think about the future laid in front of her, especially her father's plans.

She felt Chrom take her hand, and he gently led her down the steps of the altar and down the center aisle. Still she held the large bouquet of flowers tightly to her chest. The doors were opened for the couple as they left the chapel. The courtyard was alive with cheering patrons and trumpeters, providing fanfare for the two. Decorative banners decorated the castle walls. At the end of the courtyard's path was a large and decorative carriage, led by a white stallion.

Chrom and Robin stepped into the carriage silently. While Robin was still nervous and shy, Chrom was waving to the crowd of people with a large grin on his face. It was obvious that he was used to being surrounded by people.

The doors of the carriage were closed for them, and with a whip of the reins, the wagon was off through the streets of Ylisstol.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I admit that I had to do some research for the ceremony, as I've only been to one wedding, when I was seven years old or so. So if anything seems out of order or plain wrong, feel free to tell me.<strong>

**Thanks for your support, and keep reviewing! I always appreciate seeing the things you have to say. It makes me smile whenever I get a notification for a review.**


End file.
